


Demon

by DaFishi



Series: Satan’s Love [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: All cooking disasters are based off of real life stories, Alpha Thomas, Beta Hercules, Beta John, Beta Lafayette, Except the demon part, Fluff, Itll make sense, M/M, Omega Alexander, Though I did get a younger sibling, alex is a bag cook, and John doesn’t give it, because why the fuck not, demon Thomas, exorcist grandma, he was supposed to be chicken soup, hercules doesn’t get the chnace, laf tries, read the stroy, those are demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander tries to make Chicken Soup.He summons the King of Demons instead.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Satan’s Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006692
Comments: 15
Kudos: 104





	Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5orangesonthefloor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5orangesonthefloor/gifts).



> I may be convinced to write more...

Now, when people say Alexander sucks at cooking, they meant it.

He burnt water when he was trying to cook with Lafayette.

He spilled the Mac and cheeses in the grocery store without even touching it.

He simply looked at it in Hercules’s hands and it broke the seal, spilling its contents everywhere.

John simply forced him to order take out.

Which, granted, was fair but still offensive.

So today, Alexander was going to try and cook.

He grabs his grandmother’s old cookbook and starts.

The omega’s mother had warned him his grandmother was killed for being a demon summoner but Alexander had scoffed at it.

He was an atheist.

So he starts cooking.

The ingredients didn’t look too weird but were still a bit questionable.

When it asks for Alexander to put in a drop of blood, the omega is done.

“Oh, hell to the fucking no,” the omega hisses, going to throw it out.

Before he can, he fumbles with the knife and a drop of his blood goes inside the pot.

He stares for a moment. “Well, that could have gone better.”

“It could have,” a voice says from behind him.

The omega shrieks in alarm and jumps back.

Behind him is a smirking man.

He’s tall with dark skin and hazel eyes.

His hair was slightly frizzy but combed back in a very neat way.

He radiated alpha energy and had a strong scent of cinnamon and lavender.

But it wasn’t the sweetened cinnamon, it was strong and suffocating and the lavender hinted towards it.

Alexander himself smelt honey and chocolate, radiating a soft and sweet scent.

The alpha behind him was wearing a crisp suit, hugging every muscle perfectly inside dark purple cloth.

But most noticeable, a black tail with matching wings.

“Thomas Jefferson, at your service,” the demon purrs.

He grabs Alexander’s hand and presses a kiss to his knuckles.

“You were supposed to be Chicken Soup, what the hell happened?” Alexander blurts out.

Thomas looks at him in shock before bursting out into laughter as Alexander flushes.

“Well, I’m sorry I couldn’t be your dinner,” Thomas chuckles. “But I can help you with dessert.”

The demon crowds into Alexander, breath puffing on Alexander’s collar as the alpha has to bend down.

His tail pulls Alexander close to him as hands grasp at his waist.

His wings envelop Alexander as lips finally press against Alexander’s collar.

The omega finally snaps awake and pushes the demon away, much to his surprise.

“Um, no. I don’t fuck with strangers,” Alexander says.

Thomas looks at him in shock. “Excuse me?”

Alexander looks at him flatly. “I’m not some slutty idiot that you can seduce with a couple of well-placed kisses. You want my attention, do some fucking chores, you heathen.”

Thomas gapes. 

The omega simply raises an eyebrow in return.

Finally, Thomas is snapped out of his astonishment. “I am the King of Demons. I am literally Satan and you found the only spell in the world and history that worked to summon me… for chores?”

Alexander thrusts out a broom and dustpan. “If you want a prize, you have to work for it.”

The things Thomas does for pretty omegas.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
